


Great Time Travel Quest

by narwhalpuppy



Category: Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Rocko's Modern Life
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwhalpuppy/pseuds/narwhalpuppy
Summary: Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert were building a "Man Shed" that was built on a former Witches Coven without their knowledge.  Before they know it, they end up going on a time travel quest with Beetlejuice and Lydia Deetz!
Kudos: 1





	Great Time Travel Quest

Before we start, it's been quite a long while since I wrote a Rocko fanfiction. Keep in mind that it's the Beetlejuice cartoon that I am doing the crossover with. Not the movie. Now if any of the Beetlejuice characters act OOC it's because I haven't seen the cartoon in years. OKay. Now that all out in the open. As Mills Lane used to say, let's get it on! 

Rocko's Modern Life in Association with Beetlejuice Present:

A Narwhal Puppy Production

The Great Time Travel Adventure

In the land of O-Town. Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert looked as though they were getting done building something. "Okay. Okay. Almost....". Rocko says. Heffer accidentally nails his hand to the wooden wall. " Ouch!" Heffer yelped in pain. " Careful! Watch your mouth! This is a kids show". Filbert blurted out. "Hold still Heffer! I got this.". Rocko assures Heffer as he used the back end of his hammer to free Heffer from the nail. Filbert gave a fair warning. Finally, their building project was finished. 

"Well, there it is friends. Our Man Shed!" Rocko said with delight. Heffer and Filbert were admiringly looking at the Man Shed they had built. "It's marvelous!" Heffer says. "My what a beautiful sight!" Filbert cried in tears.  
"No use standing around and staring! Let's go and check it out!" Rocko tells his friends. Entering the Man Shed, inside had everything a man could ever want. A computer. A beer keg, an icebox, nudie magazine rack, an HDTV, and a cabinet full of snacks. "Wow! What should we do first, guys?" asked Heffer. 

"The HDTV looks neat." Filbert said. "Okay, TV! You got it! And Heffer, don't get your brain sucked in this time." Rocko warned Heffer. "Don't worry, I learned my lesson about that!" Heffer assures Rocko. Turning on the HDTV, Rocko says, "This is so much better than the original idea we had." Heffer agreed, "Sure thing, Rocko. At least we weren't like Mr. Bighead and went all out to build an IMAX Theater!" Next door to Rocko's house, Mr. Bighead had animals lined up to see his IMAX Theater. Ed Bighead was at the front door getting paid and handing people tickets. 

Ed Bighead begins to giggle, "I'm so glad I built this IMAX Theater instead of a dinky little Man Shed like Rocko has!" One of the animals in line was Dr. Hutchison. "What's so funny, Mr. Bighead?" she asked. "That Man Shed of Rocko's was built on a former Witches Coven!" Ed Bighead giggles. "I'm sure it's no biggie. Since Filbert is out with his friends, I'm having a Girls Night Out with one of my friends! Like Tammy here!" 

"I'm a wild pig!" Tammy announces in Ed Bighead's face. "I DON'T CARE!" Ed Bighead shouted at her. Dr. Hutchison and Tammy walk into the IMAX Theater. "Hope there's some hot naked guys in this movie!" Tammy tittered with Dr. Hutchison. 

Back at the Mad Shed, Rocko turned on the HDTV. "And now we begin!" Rocko says. The HDTV was turned on. "Maybe we can watch something with explosions!" Heffer says. "Or a romantic comedy is always good." Filbert implied. "FILBERT!" Rocko and Heffer both shout in contempt. "Sorry." Filbert said nervously. When the HDTV was on, instead of a movie, a Station Sign Off was playing. 

"At this time, WXWX concludes our broadcast day in the O-Town Area. WXWX is Owned and Operated by Kind Of O Lot Comics. And also by it's following stations. WXWX1, WXWX2, WXWX3, WXWX4, WXWX5, WXWX6, WWX7........ With studios located at Metropolitan O-Town Center....." "Hey, we wanted to watch a movie!" Rocko protests. "Yeah, what's the deal with this station sign off!" Heffer said. "We didn't go all this way just to watch this!" Filbert joined in. 

"WXWX is an equal opportunity employer. The programs broadcast by the station may not be used for any purpose expect for......" Filbert screamed, "GET ON WITH IT!" 

The station sign off then says, "We will resume broadcasting at 5:30 tomorrow morning. Until then, we sign off. And have a pleasant good night." the tv voice announcing the sign off says. Then the American National Anthem is played. Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert all salute. "Why are you saluting, Rocko? You're not American!" Heffer speaks. When it was over, a screen of colorful bars appeared making a beeping noise. Then suddenly the TV turned off all together. Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert all ran around and panicked. 

"It's a black out! It's a black out!" Rocko screeched. "A warning! It's an alert from the Emergency Broadcast System!" Heffer yelled. "It's not only a test this time! HELP! Turtles and children first!" Filbert yelled. Ed Bighead watches Rocko's Man Shed as the effects of the Witches Coven were soon taking place. "HA! So much for their Man Shed! Guess my IMAX is a big hit!" Ed Bighead chortled. "ED! COME TO BED!" Bev Bighead yelled from the other room. "I'm coming my love! Get off my back woman!" Ed Bighead muttered angrily to himself. 

The ghosts of the Witches soon surrounded Rocko's Man Shed. Going around in circles making the Man Shed fly in the air. "Somebody help us!" Rocko yelled. "Somebody save us!" Heffer screamed. "Auntie Em! Auntie Em! There's no place like home!" Filbert shouted. 

Soon the Man Shed landed square on the ground. Nothing inside was broken, and Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert were okay. All breathed a sigh of relief. "What in the...." Heffer was about to say. "Don't say what I think you're about to say!" Filbert said. "That's right. The censors won't allow it." Rocko said. The HDTV soon was glowing. Then a hole appeared. "Uhh, they're here?" Heffer asked cluelessly. "What in the cobblers is happening here!" Rocko says. 

A green monstrous hand comes out of the HDTV and grabs Rocko, Filbert, and Heffer all at once. "Your guess is as good as mine!" Heffer shouts. 

Being forced inside the HDTV, the green monstrous hand lets go of them all until Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert all find themselves flying though a colorful vortex. Harry Belafonte's "Day-O" begins to play at a defeaning volume. 

"This is getting kind of fun you guys! That's my all time favorite song!" Heffer said. "Oh, that's very settling Heffer." Rocko said sarcastically. 

After flying through the colorful vortex, they landed on what looked like a floor. Picking themselves up, they heard a voice. "We're glad you're here!" 

Rocko jumped into the air once he heard the voice as his eyeballs and brains jumped out of his head. "No need to be scared of us. We're friendly." the voice said again. 

"Who are you? And where are we?" Rocko asked. From the shadows appeared Beetlejuice and his friend Lydia Deetz. 

"Hey, you look familiar. Are you from a movie or something?" asks Heffer. "You don't know who that is?" Rocko says. "It's Beetlejuice!" Filbert said with joy. 

"The turtle is right. It's me! Beetlejuice! The Ghost With the Most!" Beetlejuice boasted. "I'm his friend, Lydia!" 

"Hmm, you had a cartoon?" Heffer asked Beetlejuice. "You bet I have. Saturday Mornings on ABC! In 1989-1991 I did." Beetlejuice answered. "All movies from back then had cartoons, Heffer." Rocko informed him. "So, if nobody's going to ask I guess I will. Why are we here?" asked Filbert.

"We were watching you build that Man Shed or yours. As it turned out, you built it on a Witches Coven." Beetlejuice informs them. "Oh really." Rocko said. "We brought you here because we want your help." Lydia tells them all.

"Sure, anything for a famous movie star." Heffer says. "What do you need us for?" Filbert asks. "You see, my parents anniversary is coming up tomorrow." Lydia tells them. "We'd buy something, but we're flat broke!" Beetlejuice says as he morphs into a plate and falls into the floor and turns back into himself.

"Sorry to say, we don't have any money on us ourselves." Rocko said. "That's fine. Besides, you guys are going to come with us to find the perfect anniversary gift for my parents. It's going to be something money can't buy!" Lydia speaks. 

"Great! What's the game plan?" asks Rocko. "We are going to travel through history. Meet some famous historical figures and make a video where they all wish Lydia's parents a Happy Anniversary." Beetlejuice talks to them. 

"Well, I want to be part of this!" Heffer said with excitement. "It's for a good cause!" Filbert said. "Okay, you talked us into it! Might be fun! Question is. Where do we go first?" asked Rocko. 

"To George Washington's time." said Lydia who then took out an address book. "We have this address book that gives us the names of Beetlejuice's friends." "Leave that here, Lydia. We won't be needing that! I'll take us all there right now!" Beetlejuice says. Conjuring up a time tunnel. Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert all go inside and Beetlejuice and Lydia soon follow them. 

* * * 

Getting out of the time tunnel. Rocko, Heffer, Filbert, Beetlejuice, and Lydia all land in the year 1789. The gang soon find themselves a board a boat that George Washington was on. George Washington did not notice them as of yet. Rocko implies, "Well check this out! We're on a boat!" Heffer added, "I'm surprised it's not sinking with me in it!" Filbert was nauseated and vomits into the water. "Ohhhh, I truly dislike boats! I'm so SEASICK! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! At least someone could've warned me about this!" 

Heffer says, "Woah! Beetlejuice. I didn't know you can time travel! You're some heavy hitter!" "Hey, they call me the Ghost With The Most for a reason! I lived through all different time periods. The first President happens to be a very good friend of mine!" "This will be a much better present than that picture frame Mom and Dad wanted." Lydia said until she realizes they had forgotten something.

Lydia tells Beetlejuice, "Hey! We forgot a camcorder." "No problem! I can turn into one!" Beetlejuice said as he morphed himself into a camcorder "What are your parents names, Lydia?" asked Rocko. "Delia and Charles." she answered. Rocko decides to talk to George Washington. "Uhh, hey. Mr. President? George Washington? Sir?"

George Washington turns around and freaks out as he sees Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert because he's never seen any talking animals before. "YIKES! A talking wallaby?" "We talk too!" Heffer and Filbert tell the president. "I've never heard of such things like this!" George Washington said in a shocked tone.

"We're here because we're doing something for some friends." explained the wallaby. "Yes," Heffer joined in as Lydia handed Beetlejuice who was now a camcorder. "So just talk into this camcorder here, and wish Lydia's parents Charles and Delia a Happy Anniversary." Heffer continued. "Courtesy of Beetlejuice!" Filbert says. Heffer had Beetlejuice pointed at George Washington who was steaming mad at hearing the name 'Beetlejuice'! 

"BEETLEJUICE? BEETLEJUICE? BEETLEJUICE!!!!!!" George Washington roared with rage. Beetlejuice, after hearing his name three times turns back into his old self. "That's right! It's Showtime!" Beetlejuice told George Washington. "So you do remember him." said Lydia. "Could not help but notice that you got a little upset when we mentioned his name." Filbert said.

"I think about Beetlejuice everytime I chew! Because of him I ended up with wooden teeth and a tongue full of splinters!" George Washington explained his hatred for the ghost. "Oh, come on! That's all in the past now! Tell you what, I'll turn back into a camera and....." Beetlejuice suggested as George Washington raged some more. 

"Hmm. That's odd. In history class in middle school, we learned that thing about you having wooden teeth wasn't really true." Rocko observes. George Washington tells them all, "Don't believe everything you read. Talking wallaby, turtle, cow or whatever the heck you all are! You know why my teeth are wooden?" 

Heffer gets a word in, "Uhhh, no. But we'd like to hear the story!" George Washington went on, "I was out by my father's cherry tree. Was sharpening my ax. Beetlejuice was practicing the tango with untied shoelaces. He tripped and slammed into me. Then I slammed into the tree then it fell on me!" Filbert listened to the story although he was still throwing up. 

"This was a fools errand." Lydia said. George Washington threw Rocko, Filbert, Heffer, and Lydia out of his boat one by one. Beetlejuice managed to pick them all up over the raging waters to make them go to shore. 

"So much for our first President wishing George and Delia a Happy Annivesary." Rocko says. "I got it! All is not lost yet." said Beetlejuice. "We going to another historical time period?" Heffer asked. "Hope there's no boats this time." said Filbert. "Just let me bring back the time tunnel again. I know where we'll go!" Beetlejuice said full of hope. 

Beetlejuice made the time tunnel reappear as Rocko, Filbert, Heffer, Lydia and Beetlejuice all jumped inside. Still on his raft, George Washington yelled into the sky, "IIIII HHHHAAAAATTTEEEEE BBBBBEEEEEEETTTTTLLLLLLEEEEEEJJJJJUUUUUIIIIIIICCCCCCCCEEEEE!" 

* * * 

The time tunnel had taken them all to the year 1937 on a Tropical Island in the Pacific called Howland Island. "What year is this?" asks Rocko. "1937! Howland Island." Beetlejuice informed them. "You mean we're in the Great Depression?" Heffer asked. "You sure have a lot of friends in high time periods, Beetlejuice!" Filbert said. 

"Thanks for the complement! Now she should be showing up here at any minute!" Beetlejuice said. "If George Washington didn't work out, whoever we meet here will be happy to wish my parents a wonderful anniversary!" Lydia says. The five of them hear a woman's voice that sounded like it was in distress. Calling for help.

"RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" the woman screams which got Filbert all terrified. "The danger is already starting! Ooooh! This is the worst time traveling adventure ever!" "Now don't jump to conclusions now, Filbert." assures Rocko. "Yeah, think before you judge!" Heffer said. "Exactly. Lets see what this lady wants." Lydia said. 

The lady was wearing a pilot's uniform. Lydia pointed, "Hey, that's Amelia Earhart!" Beetlejuice morphs himself back into a camcorder "We have to catch up to her!" 

"Oh cobblers! Guess we gotta run now!" said Rocko. Heffer, Rocko, Filbert, Beetlejuice, and Lydia all tried to catch up with Amelia Earhart. They all soon discover Amelia Earhart was being chased by basketball players. As soon as they see the basketball players, Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert all jumped in their air with their tongues sticking out and their brains come out of their heads. "Why does this have to happen, why!" Filbert bemoaned to himself. Lydia tells Beetlejuice, "I don't know about you but that picture frame is looking mighty good right about now!" 

"What's with the ball players?" Rocko asks. "It's like we're being chased by evil Dennis Rodman clones!" Heffer shouts. "Nobody knows who he is! We don't live in the 1990s anymore!" cries Filbert. "Right you are, we're in the 1930s at the moment! Trying to catch up to Amelia Earhart!" Rocko tells his friends.

The chase soon comes to a grinding halt. Amelia asks, "You know who I am?" "Of course. You're that famous female pilot." said Lydia. "Now the thing I'm the most famous for is getting lost." Amelia said. Beetlejuice who was still in the shape of a camcorder says, "Good we caught up to her. Now let's get her to wish your parents a Happy Anniversary!" 

The basketball players were still on the run, Filbert falls over and he gets trampled on by the basketball players. "What are you creatures doing here?" asks Amelia. 

"We're here to ask you a favor." explains Rocko. "Okay, what's the favor I'm open to anything." Amelia said. "What are basketball players doing on this island?" asked Heffer. "Oh this is where basketball players come for training. Ever since they came there hasn't been a moment's peace." Amelia tells them. 

Seeing the basketball players still running towards them, Amelia said, "What is it want me to do. Make it quick."  
"My friend sent me here to wish my parents a Happy Anniversary. So just talk into this camcorder." Lydia tells her. The basketball players are relentlessly still closing in on them. then Rocko gets out a megaphone and shouts at the basketball players, "QUIET! We're trying to shoot a film here!" The basketball player abruptly stopped. 

"Thank you!" Rocko says to them. Filbert gets a microphone. "You're filming me? But why?" asked Amelia. Beetlejuice was now 'recording' in his camcorder form. "So Miss Earhart. What I'd like to have you do is say something nice in celebration from a very near and dear old friend to my parents." Lydia tells the female pilot. Beetlejuice then talks, "And action! Go ahead and say a big Anniversary wish to George and Delia. With kind regards from Beetlejuice!" 

Just like George Washington before. Amelia then feels a venomous angry rage fuel within her. "BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJUICE!!!!!" "You said my name three times. Here I am! It's Showtime!" Beetlejuice says going back to his regular form. Rocko says, "She looks like she's going to murder us all. We're as good as dead." "Is there a problem?" said Heffer. "Wasn't Beetlejuice like a really good friend of yours?" asked Filbert. 

Amelia then tells of her tale of hatred towards the Ghost, "Beetlejuice is the reason I got lost on this stupid island in the first place....." "Yeeks! I don't remember that. I thought I was helping her!" Beetlejuice implies. Amelia continues with her tirade, "He told me he had a map that will take me around the world and make me a star!" 

"But it was a map to this island for Howland Island.....I didn't ask to go here! Then I ran out of fuel, and Beetlejuice put bass in my gas tank when I asked for gas!" Amelia. "Uhhh, sorry? Bass! Gas! What's the difference? What did you expect? I'm only just a ghost!" Beetlejuice laughs nervously. 

Amelia unleashes her wrath, "Beetlejuice! I never want to hear that name again!" "Well, so much for Amelia Earhart..." Rocko said who was just as nervous as Beetlejuice. "Hey, Beetlejuice. Where to next?" asked Heffer. "Come on, let's get out of here before she beats the crap out of all of us!" Beetlejuice suggested as he conjured up the time tunnel and Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert all went inside. Beetlejuice and Lydia had followed. 

The Time Tunnel disappeared and Amelia screams into the air, "IIIIIIIIIIII HHHHHAAAAATTTTEEEEEE BEEEEEEETTTTTTTLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEJJJJJUUUUUUIIIIIIIICCCCCCCEEEEE!" Her yell was so loud she scared the basketball players away. 

One of the basketball players asked in suspicion, "Wait a minute. Didn't that kangaroo, steer and turtle just talk?"

Inside the Time Tunnel on their way to the next historical period. Lydia says, "Wow, Beetlejuice all these friends of yours sure do hate you." "Was only trying to help. But then I ended up hurting them." Beetlejuice explained himself. "Boy, I know how that feels." said Rocko. Heffer said, "It's okay. We've all been there." "Thanks for trying to make me feel better guys." Beetlejuice extended his graditute. 

"Where are we going now? Please don't let it be a place where we're going to be tortured or maimed!" begged Filbert. 

"The Pirate Era. It's our only hope." said Beetlejuice. "Here we are trying to get my parents a present that will mean something. We end up getting hurt." Lydia says. 

The Time Tunnel dropped them all off on a Pirate Ship. More danger and chaos was about to lay ahead.

* * * 

Now aboard the pirate ship. Filbert begins to flip out in fear. "Oh fishsticks! Not another ship! Please! I didn't sign up for this!" Heffer looks around the pirate ship and what excited. "Wooo Weee! What's to complain about? Maybe there's some delicious food in the gally." Rocko tells Heffer, "Hey! We're here to help Lydia and Beetjuice find the perfect gift for her parent's special day! Not eat!" "Way to ruin my mood, Rocko!" Heffer spat out. 

"So where are we?" asked Lydia. "This is the ship of my very good friend, Blackbeard The Pirate!" Beetlejuice announced. "He's real? I thought he was an urban legend?" Rocko pondered. "Enough chit chat. This could be our last chance to give my parents the best gift ever!" Lydia said.

Not before long, the five of them were noticed by Blackbeard. "Ahoy there animals! Wait? What? Animals?" "Why yes, we are animals." Rocko says to Blackbeard. "You can talk? What in the.....hey are you a kangaroo?" asked Blackbeard. "No I'm a wallaby." Rocko said. "Why are you all dressed in those ridiculous clothes, eh who cares. Anyway welcome to be humble pirate ship! Blackbeard at your service." speaks Blackbeard. "I better not morph into a camcorder." Beetlejuice said. 

Things take a dramatic turn as soon as Blackbeard sees Beetlejuice. "Uh oh! Beetlejuice! I think you're in for it now." Filbert shook. "He looks mad at you, dude!" Heffer said. 

"Uhhh, hows about some Yo Ho Ho and A Bottle of Rum?" Beetlejuice tells Blackbeard. "NNNNOOO!!!!!!" Blackbeard yelled out. 

"What does this pirate have against you, Beetlejuice." Rocko asked. As Beetlejuice was about to explain. Blackbeard tells the tale of what Beetlejuice had done to him. "You see, Beetlejuice was aboard my pirate ship, because of him, I lost my sword privileges." "Woah, that's not good." Rocko says. "Then I was arrested by the Leading Authorities on Pirates Commission. They thought I was using my sword, and it was really Beetlejuice who was using it, so now I have to fight with a cane instead!" Blackbeard said. 

"These friends of mine really hate me, hey?" Beetlejuice jokes. 

Beetlejuice soon found himself being picked up by Blackbeard, "For this you are banned for life!" Stuffing him into a cannon and shooting it far away, Beetlejuice flies into the sky until he isn't seen anymore. Lydia begins to cry. 

"Now we'll never get back home. Beetlejuice is lost forever. This is all my fault." 

"Come on, in times of trouble there's always a silver lining." Rocko tells Lydia. "Yeah, look what happened to us, we had a Man Shed....." Heffer extracted his word. "Only to find out that we built it on a Witches Coven that lead us to you." Filbert said. "I talked Beetlejuice into using his magic for that. Look where that lead us! Beetlejuice is lost...why didn't I just get that picture frame like my parents wanted?" Lydia cried. 

Blackbeard comes to pat Lydia on the shoulder, "There, there. Doing all this for a present? You know it's the thought that counts." 

"Those are my sentiments exactly." Filbert said. "Who cares who thought what. All I know is I want Beetlejuice back!" Lydia says trying to strike at Blackbeard. "Yeah, well I got my revenge on him for taking away my sword privileges! He's gone forever!" Blackbeard protested. "Here, we'll help you!" Rocko said. Heffer, Filbert, Lydia, and Rocko all tried to corner Blackbeard but momentarily they were then circled by Blackbeard's fellow pirates. 

"You tried to attack me hey? You're all no better than Beetlejuice for what you did. Just for that! Take the animals to the dungeon." Blackbeard ordered. His pirate crew leads Heffer, Rocko, and Filbert into the dungeon of the ship. Blackbeard picks up Lydia. "This is one coming with me!" Blackbeard laughs evilly as he decides what fate he wants to give Lydia. "HHHEEELLLPPP!" 

Giving a warning to Lydia, "I captured you so I can make you swab the deck. If you don't do anything I tell you. I will feed you and your animal friends to the sharks!" 

Leading Lydia to the port bow of the boat, she sees sharks circling around. Blackbeard laughs again as lightening flashes in the background. 

In the dungeon, Heffer was playing a harmonica. "Music will lift our spirits!" Heffer suggests. "We need to face the facts here. Beetlejuice is gone. Lydia's in trouble. And there's nothing we can do. We're as good as dead." Rocko said in a fatalist way. 

Filbert was clanging on the bars and screamed, "This is all a dream! I know it is! This is all dream! When I wake up, I want to be in my own house. In my own bed! Then, I want to my beautiful wife Dr. Hutchison to be by my side!" 

"You better hold onto hope that Dr. Hutchison still remembers you." Rocko said. Heffer still played the harmonica. "I'll sing a song about our current situation!" Heffer announces. "Not right now." Filbert said sadly. "Who knows what Blackbeard is doing to Lydia. We need to help her." Rocko. "Yeah, she feels very guilty about this....." Filbert adds. 

Rocko then gets an idea, "Wait a minute guys." "You got a way to get us out of here?" Heffer asks. "Yes I do! All we need is to call Beetlejuice!" Rocko said. "How could we? He's flown so far away. Could he even hear us if we tried?" Filbert said hopelessly. 

"You know, if you say his name three times, he will appear!" Rocko says. "Like I said before, if we call him we probably won't hear us!" Filbert spoke. 

"Maybe he will hear our call. After all he is the Ghost With The Most!" Heffer said with hope.

"Well, it's our only chance to get out of here and save Lydia. Before we start I just want to say one thing." Rocko said. 

"What's that, Rocko?" asks Heffer.

"Anniversary Present Day is a very dangerous day!" Rocko recanted. "You took the words right out of my mouth!" Filbert said. 

Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert all call out for Beetlejuice to come and help them escape. 

"BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJUICE!" 

As luck would have it, Beetlejuice appeared before them! 

"It worked!" Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert cheered. 

"Let's Turn on the Juice and See What shakes Loose!" Beetlejuice said.

"We're happy you're back, Beetejuice!" Rocko said. "Get us out of here so we can give Blackbeard what for!" Heffer said. 

"You got it!" Beetlejuice said using his powers to free Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert from the dungeon. 

* * * 

Blackbeard had Lydia scrubbing the deck with a toothbrush. "Can I please have a drink or something?" Lydia begged. "NO! Prisoners don't get drinks! Now clean up that deck! I want it to shine! I want to see my face in it!" Giving in, Lydia said sadly, "All right." 

Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert all walked back on deck and Beetlejuice was flying to the Lydia's rescue. "Go kick some pirate butt, Beetlejuice!" Rocko cheered on the ghost. Beetlejuice appeared before Blackbeard. "SURPRISE! Hello! Did you miss me!" cackled Beetlejuice.

"BBBWAAAAHH! I thought I got rid of you!" Blackbeard screamed. Lydia ran to Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert. 

Blackbeard was searching all around for Beetlejuice, but the ghost kept disappearing, taunting the pirate and making him confused. 

"Miss me! Miss me! Now you gotta kiss me!" 

"Where am I? I'm over there! Or maybe I'm over here!" 

Blackbeard tried to use his cane to hit Beetlejuice, however, he kept missing. 

Beetlejuice then snuck up behind Blackbeard and yelled, "BOOO!!!" 

Blackbeard jumped 10 feet into the air. Lydia, Rocko, and Heffer were cheering Beetlejuice on. Filbert covered his eyes. "Oooooh! This is too violent! I can't look at this!" 

Beetlejuice morphed into a rope and tied up Blackbeard and then released him by causing him to spin like a top. 

Blackbeard dispatched his fellow pirates to go after Beetlejuice, but the pirate could barely keep up with the Ghost With The Most.

"Hey, Pirates!" Beetlejuice teased by blowing a raspberry. "NAH NAH! Does this bug you! Does this bug you! I'm not touching you!" 

To finish off the pirates and saving Blackbeard for last, Beetlejuice morphs himself into a mallet. 

"Now time to play a little Whack-A-Pirate!" Beetlejuice laughs. Hitting all the pirates in his mallet form one by one, the pirates all being knocked out were skipping around and headed to the plank until they fell into the water. Blackbeard got conked out the worst and was flatted like a pancake! "Pirate Pancakes on the house!" Beetlejuice says as he morphed into a waiter. 

"YAY! ALL RIGHT! BEETLEJUICE!" Rocko, Lydia, and Heffer all cheered. Filbert uncovered his eyes. "Is it over? Did we win?" 

"Looks like we did!" Rocko said. "Can we please go back to O-Town now?" Filbert begs. "I'd like to go home too. It was fun while it lasted." Heffer said. 

Beetlejuice agrees, "Next stop! The future! Or the present." "When we get home, we'll get my parents that picture frame they wanted." Lydia said.

Conjuring up the Time Tunnel once more to go back home, Rocko, Filbert, Heffer, Beetlejuice, and Lydia all fly thought it until they reach modern day O-Town. 

Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert got back to their Man Shed through their TV. Beetlejuice and Lydia followed them. "Well, thanks anyway you guys for trying to help." Lydia said. "No problem at all." Rocko said. "At least we had a fun adventure from it even though you didn't get your present!" Heffer says. Filbert added, "We had a better time than anyone who went to Ed Bighead's IMAX!" 

Beetlejuice soon remembers. "Oh no!" "What is it?" asked Lydia. "I don't have the money to buy a picture frame for George and Delia!" recalled Beetlejuice.

Heffer searched though his pockets and found some money he had saved and forgotten. "Oh what do you know? I had the money for it all along!" 

"You mean to tell us....I can't even...." Filbert stammered. "We went though all these historical time peroids and....." Rocko begins to get mad. "I forgot I even had this money...." Heffer explained himself.

"HEFFER!" Rocko screamed into the ceiling. 

Later on, Rocko, Heffer, Filbert take Beetlejuice and Lydia to a store that sold picture frames and got the ideal anniversary present for George and Delia. Rocko apologized for getting mad at Heffer earlier.

As the night begins to fade, Beetlejuice and Lydia asked Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert. "How about we have a party?" asked Beetlejuice. 

"That's why we built this Mad Shed!" Rocko agreed. "We'll just get my Mom and Dad in here!" Lydia said. Beetlejuice used his powers to bring George and Delia into the Man Shed through the TV. 

"Uhh, where are we?" asked George. "Is that a kangaroo?" asked Delia looking at Rocko.

Beetlejuice and Lydia both say, "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" 

Heffer handed George and Delia their present, "Here's a present from Beetlejuice and Lydia!" 

Opening it there was the picture frame. "Oh thank you!" said George. "It's what we always wanted!" said Delia. 

Beetlejuice explains, "We brought you here to this Man Shed so we can have an Anniversary Party for you!" 

Filbert says, "Now we can really use this Man Shed!" 

Rocko and Heffer both call out, "PARTY TIME!" George and Delia kiss Lydia. "You're the best daughter ever!" 

Soon George and Delia were dancing around. Rocko, Heffer, Filbert and Lydia were playing all sorts of party games while Beetlejuice morphed into a radio and played some music. The song was Harry Belafonte's Day-O.

Everyone was having a good time. So much so, it causes commotion that animals were running out of Ed Bighead's IMAX theater so they can join the party in Rocko's Man Shed. 

Ed Bighead wakes up to the noise that was made when all the animals left the IMAX theater. "COME BACK! COME BACK! Where are you all going! The show's not over yet! We've only just begun!"

Slippy the Slug told Ed Bighead, "Want to come to the party? Follow us! WWWWWWHHHOOOOOO!"

Ed Bighead's IMAX theater was soon empty and a thing of the past. Almost everybody was who anybody in O-Town were now all at Rocko's Man Shed celebrating an anniversary party with Beetlejuice and his friends. 

Growing depressed and turning off the light before going back to bed, Ed Bighead moans and feels sorry for himself, "Enjoy your little victory for now. One day, I'll one up you next time Rocko! Until then....I hate my life!" 

The End

The Proceeding Has Been a Narwhal Puppy Production!


End file.
